villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ice Cream Man (One Please)
The Ice Cream Man is arguably the main antagonist of the surreal and morbid horror short One Please. He is unique among most horror villains in that he technically does not harm anyone in his setting but he is nevertheless the main focus of the story and has a sinister influence over the world as a whole. He was portrayed by Michael Berryman. History The Ice Cream Man is introduced as a seemingly normal ice cream truck driver at first inhabiting a strange world where many adults seem to be missing one or more fingers, he is hidden from view as he drives into the street and plays his truck's song but all the children are aware of his presence and seem delighted. A young girl runs to her home and tugs on her mother's apron repeatedly while her father (who has two missing fingers) reads a newspaper in the background - the mother is shown to have some missing fingers too and it is soon revealed why as she calmly slices off her own finger and gives it to her daughter. The girl proceeds to rush off, holding the severed finger, to the ice cream truck which has waited outside the home - as if aware the child would come, sure enough the window of the truck opens and a frightening Ice Cream Man appears and glares at the girl, despite his sinister appearance the girl approaches and hands him the finger. The Ice Cream Man retreats into his truck and puts the finger in a jar, revealing many other fingers - he then proceeds to hand the girl a popsicle before growling at her, as a sign for her to leave, which she does. The strange tale ends with a line of many other children of varying ages all lining up outside the truck with fingers, presumably ready to trade with the Ice Cream Man. Appearance The Ice Cream Man is a strange and frightening man dressed in a traditional ice cream truck driver uniform. Personality While his visits are greeted with great cheer by children of many ages the Ice Cream Man himself is a rather malevolent figure, who does not greet his customers with a smile or even words - instead he waits for them to give him his payment and delivers them their reward : his only true joy in life seems to be in collecting human fingers, which he stores in his truck and preserves in jars, despite this he does nothing to actively harm the children and will always give them their reward if they give him what he desires, in that respect he can be seen as a businessman, albeit an extremely twisted one. Abilities The Ice Cream Man seems to have unusual powers, perhaps even supernatural, since his very presence seems to cause people to happily give him body parts in exchange for food, with not even the adults questioning such strange trades - in fact the adults are more than willing to mutilate themselves and the children seem to view the fingers as currency, despite the inherent violence required to obtain them. The Ice Cream Man is also skilled in preserving body parts and has an obsession with fingers, as an ice cream truck driver he also obviously has easy access and knowledge of frozen treats, which he trades to children for the items of his obsession. Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Humanoid Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mute Category:Deal Makers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Grey Zone